More Than Enough
by dustybritches01
Summary: A young woman looking for herself meets a man of the world in romantic Florence. Winner of Best Secondary Character Award in the 2015 May to December Contest. A heartfelt thank you to SunflowerFran and PaTrizia for their wonderful beta and pre-reading expertise. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

MTE Chapter One

_**Time is up, Bella.**_

_**A car will meet you at SeaTac.**_

_**Safe travels,**_

_**Dad**_

"What is it, Bella?"

Bella's heart sank, as she passed the note and one-way ticket to her two travel companions. Her parents were once again forcing her hand; demanding her return to the box. A wave of panic washed over her.

'I am being summoned home," she shrugged.

"Aww, Bella, no!" Jessica cried, as she hugged her momentary bestie.

Bella shared a sad smile with Lauren over Jessica's shoulder.

"We need to have one more blowout before you go, tomorrow we'll hit Central Park," Lauren suggested.

Jessica jumped up and down, clapping, "Perfect, let's go tell the boys."

Lauren and Jessica ran up the six flights of stairs in the Florence youth hostel, all sadness forgotten as a heartsick Bella brought up a distant third.

**~o0o~**

"Sir, by the smile, I'd say we were successful in merging and acquiring," Brady greeted his boss, opening the car door as he spoke.

Edward Cullen clapped his assistant on the back as he climbed in the car.

"Yes, Brady, finally, I'm free," he groaned out, as Brady merged into Florence traffic.

Brady looked briefly in his rearview mirror. Mr. Cullen was worn thin. It had been over a year since he'd taken a vacation, a family obligation that did more harm than good. A forty year old man with his success should have more built into his life.

Brady frowned, as he focused on the traffic. Mr. Cullen had been in Florence for three weeks and had yet to see a statue.

He would clear his boss's calendar, give him one day in Florence, and plan their trip home for the following day. With that idea, Brady sat back in his seat with a pleased smile.

~o0o~

Bella soaked up the last bit of her stay in Florence. She sat on a bench, watching the sun filter past Ponte Vecchio, creating new shadows for her sketching. She was happy and safe at the moment, humming quietly as she shaded in the stones on the archway.

Today had been a wonderful, carefree day where she could just be herself and follow her fancy. The last carefree day for a long time to come, she feared.

As the shadows lengthened, she knew her days of wandering were drawing to an end. She would be required to once again put on the protective shell of practiced and refined apathy, playing the role of a dutiful daughter.

At twenty-three**,** she had yet to find a way to say 'enough.' She longed to break away and find something more.

With a heart heavy sigh, she stepped across the threshold back into this world and flipped longingly through her day's drawings, finding one character central in three of them.

The first had a man in a suit walking down Via Maggio with his hands in his pockets, a solitary soul in the morning lighting. She had sketched people and shops blurring with bustling activity around him as he walked alone in a tunnel of stillness.

In a second sketch, the sun set his auburn hair alight as he fed the ducks the last of his bread. He sat with his jacket off, carefully folded over the back of the bench. Her pencil brought the carefree birds into sharp focus, leaving the man in the suit in lighter shades. But she smiled at how well she had captured the soft smile on his face as he interacted with them.

The last found the same man standing on the Ponte Vecchio archway watching the river's course from his elevated position, sleeves rolled to the elbow.

She took a moment to give more movement to his hair that dipped down on his brow. Before tearing it out, she quickly scribbled in the corner. She looked it over before wadding it up.

Gathering her belongings, she began making her way back to the youth hostel. When she passed the man in the suit, she did not break her stride as she dropped the wad of paper at his feet.

**~o0o~**

Edward slept in until seven o'clock on his last day in Florence and breakfasted on the balcony overlooking the Arno with the Duomo in the distance. The Italian air smelled, and even felt different from New York air. He breathed in deeply, trying to file this moment away to revisit.

Weary from the boardroom brawls as he oversaw the legalities of a merger of two European companies, Edward knew he needed this break, this rebooting. Brady was a good man, a good friend.

As he walked down Via Maggio from his apartment at the Maggio Tower, he saw her for the first time. She was sitting at a cafe table. Her legs caught his eye first; crossed, slender, feminine, with her robin egg blue skirt hugging the curve of her hips and thighs stopping modestly at her knee. She had on a white tank top with a colorful scarf draped artfully around her neck. A beret, with black corkscrew curls escaping its confines pulled her casual outfit together. Her dainty gold earpieces outlined the shell of one ear and exquisite gold chandelier earrings in each ear lobe finished her look.

She was delicate and feminine from head to toe and currently struggling with her table as it wobbled on the quaint but uneven cobblestones.

He was slowing to help her when she ripped a page from her notebook, wadding and wedging it under one leg creating a well-mannered vista on which to place her breakfast.

Feeling as if he'd lost his moment with her, he shoved his hands in his pockets and continued walking. He glanced back briefly as the waiter brought her a cappuccino and cornetto and she flipped open her sketchpad.

He spent the morning looking at shops and visiting the Uffizi Gallery.

He took his lunch on a bench near Neptune's Fountain, where a small group of ducks entertained and distracted him with their little antics and graceful paddling.

After paying his respects to the Duomo, he stopped on the Ponte Vecchio to take in the beauty of the Arno one last time. He was delighted to spot his little Robin from the morning sitting on the knoll below the bridge. She was lovely in the afternoon sunlight, intent on capturing the world around her on her paper.

He unashamedly used his phone to bring her image closer to him. She had removed her beret and had pinned her black hair away from her face, leaving the rest to fall in tight curls around her slim shoulders. She had chocolate brown eyes sharp with wonder and a little button nose that turned up slightly. Her beautiful lips begged to be kissed with the bottom lip temptingly plumb. He hadn't seen them form a full smile, but they would turn up at the corners as she worked on her sketch.

Unable to resist, he snapped a few pictures before tucking his phone away. There was an undefinable something about her that drew him in and held him spellbound.

All too soon he watched her gather her things and stand. She dusted her cute little bottom off and began making her way to the Piazza behind her.

As she moved out of his sight, he suddenly felt deflated and pulled out his phone.

"Brady, I'm returning to the apartment before my meeting at eight," he said.

"Yes sir," Brady replied just as Mr. Cullen's little bird walked into view on the bridge.

"Hold," he commanded. He tried not to stare as she approached, but he surreptitiously peeked at how her skirt clung and moved with her thighs.

He held his breath as she passed. Feeling something hit his shoe, he looked down at a wad of paper. Picking it up, he looked to see her descending the slope of the bridge, disappearing into the crowd.

He opened the paper to a sketch of Ponte Vecchio. It had an impression of people coming and going with a man, looking very much like himself, fleshed out with detail.

A smile touched his lips as he ran his finger over the man in the middle of the bridge. His smile widened when he read the writing in the corner-

Nice View.

"Brady …" Mr. Cullen barked as he began walking with purpose.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to book a table at The Jazz Club on Via Nuova de Caccini."

"For how many, sir?"

"Two." He said as he broke out into a jog as he hit the bottom of the bridge.

**~o0o~**

She had made her way across the Piazza toward Via Santa Maria when she heard brisk footsteps closing the distance behind her.

"Miss, Miss…?"

She looked behind her and there he was; the man in the suit, looking disheveled, breathless and glorious up close. She had a distinct feeling that her act of whimsy had backfired on her.

"Y-Yes," she managed.

"I'm sorry, but you lost this crossing Ponte Vecchio. I thought it might be important." He held out the now folded paper.

She looked at the paper and turned to continue walking.

"No, I didn't lose that, but thank you for going to so much trouble," she threw over her shoulder.

He gently touched her arm, stopping her.

"I saw you drop it as you passed," he pressed.

"Yes, I dropped it but I did not lose it," she smiled up at him.

_He really was handsome_ she mused as he frowned at her.

"I dropped it with purpose," she clarified.

A smile spread across his face washing away the effect of time.

"Really …? I was hoping that was the case," he replied. "Is this me?" he asked opening up the paper.

"Yes, you seem to have been my muse today," she nodded.

"You're muse, huh …?" he asked drawing closer.

"Yes, you were in several of my sketches today," she frowned that she had said too much.

"Are you in a hurry? I'd like to see the others if you have a moment. May I buy you a coffee?" he motioned to the café-bar with outside tables.

"I've never been someone's muse before. I'm Edward Cullen," he grinned.

His boyish grin is what did it. He was so cute and charming it was inevitable to succumb.

"Um, let me text my travel companions and let them know I'll be late, then yes, coffee would be nice," she ducked her head shyly.

He gave one clap, "Wonderful, I'll grab a table while you make your call."

He had a feline grace in his walk, a walk of purpose and strength as he made his way across the piazza.

**~o0o~**

Edward watched her frown over her texting and worried he had caused her trouble. His shoulders relaxed as she began walking towards him with a bounce in her step.

She was young. He could see that, but she had an ageless grace about her that was captivating.

As her swaying hips propelled her toward him the Big Bopper's _'Chantilly Lace'_ began playing in his mind.

"_Oh Baby, that's what I like!"_

He chuckled to himself and stood to pull out her chair.

"Everything all right?" he asked over her shoulder as he pushed her chair in.

"Oh, yes, they didn't like the change of plans, but when you're traveling in a group you don't always get your way," she smiled as he retook his seat.

"I wouldn't want to cause problems for you," he said.

"I want to be here with you," she smiled.

"Oh, and I'm Bella Swan," she said holding out her hand.

_She was too cute. _

He smiled holding her gaze as he took her delicate hand to shake, "It's my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms. Swan."

She blushed sweetly.

"Likewise, I'm sure, Mr. Cullen," she giggled.

As the waiter approached, he reluctantly released her hand, but not without running his thumb over her knuckles first.

"What would you like, Bella?" he asked sitting back.

"Um …" she hesitated.

"A latte macchiato, perhaps?"

She lit up, "Yes, that would be lovely."

Edward addressed the waiter, "Due macchiati con due biscotti, per favore."

"Si Signore," he bowed his head and retreated to the kitchen.

"Thank you," she smiled, resting her cheek on her hands as she looked around.

He watched her racing to take in her surroundings as if it would disappear.

He felt a need to reach for her hand, to anchor her with him. Knowing that would alarm more than comfort, he chose to draw her to him in another way.

"So you're American?" he smiled across the small café table.

She left off her visual wandering and brought her focus to him. "Yes, and you, I'm guessing."

"Yes, I'm CFO for McCarty and Hale in New York. I've been here helping two companies merge without bloodshed," he said smiling.

"Are you a student here?" he asked.

"I finished my bachelor's at the University of Washington and was granted a three-month reprieve for good behavior. So here I am, backpacking across Europe." She smiled softly.

"Are you traveling alone?" He asked with concern.

"Well, I was, but I met a boy in France, two girls in Venice and another boy here. We share living expenses."

"Well, I'm glad you have some friends to travel with. I don't like the thought of you alone." He said softly.

She caught his eye and cocked her head as if she were trying to see him from another perspective.

He ran his hand down his tie and straightened the spoon on his napkin.

"They're acquaintances who have temporary common interests that make it beneficial to be in each other's lives. They come, they go," she said with a shrug.

"Sometimes alone is good, better," she added softly as the waiter brought their drinks.

"Grazie," she smiled up at the waiter, who nodded with a smile.

"That's very astute of you. Like today?" he asked, dismissing the waiter.

"What about today?" she cocked her head.

Realizing he'd boxed himself in, he decided to move forward in what felt like a game of negotiations.

He smiled warmly, "I saw you this morning at the café on Via Maggio and later at Ponte Vecchio. You seemed to have a good 'alone' day," He held her gaze challenging her to respond.

"I didn't know you saw me. My first sketch of the day was of you walking down Via Maggio," she smiled in awe.

"Yes, the sketches of your muse," he brightened, "may I see them?" he asked sitting forward.

She nodded as she pulled her satchel onto her lap.

Drawing out the sketchpad, she forewarned, "These are very amateur. They're just for me really…"

"I can make my own mind up about things, Ms. Swan," he silenced her as he took her work.

Opening the pad, the first page held a circle of what looked like intricate lace-like iron work. With an ornate gate roughly sketched in the lower half. He looked up.

She leaned forward to see, "That's the gate outside of the Duomo," she shrugged.

He nodded and flipped to the second page and found a pair of woman's hands resting in an aproned lap. The lower half was a rough sketch of an older Italian woman her leathered skin wrinkling around her eyes as she smiled brightly.

Again he looked up. Again she leaned over to see.

"Come over here," he sighed, standing to move her chair next to him.

The waiter, seeing the movement, rushed over to move the table's contents around and then retreated.

She followed her chair, retaking her seat as he pushed her in.

"Now, tell me," he commanded in a gently lowered voice.

**~o0o~**

The lower tenor of his voice ran like a current through her. She quickly studied his profile at this more intimate distance and felt her heart jolt and speed. He was beautiful. Laugh lines graced the corner of his sharp green eyes as they intently studied the details of the page before him … His eyebrows, the curve of his ear, his earlobe, the corner of his mouth that curved up just so.

She wanted to touch that cheek, run her fingers along his collar and into his rusty auburn hair. She realized she was already in love with this face and needed to know the man behind it.

He shook the pad impatiently, drawing her back.

"Oh, this is Angela Maria Cervino. She has the most expressive face and her hands are so beautiful and strong. You know she's not talking if her hands are resting like this," Bella laughed softly smiling sweetly down at the paper.

"How do you know her?" Edward asked as he soaked in her close proximity.

"She and her husband, Benny, own one of the shops on Via Maggio. They met in 1966 and were Mud Angels. I talked with her all afternoon on Tuesday."

"You like her," he stated.

"She's my friend," she said adamantly.

He turned his piercing green eyes on her.

"She is your friend, but the people you travel with, break bread with are not?" he challenged.

"Yes."

"What are mud angels?" Edward asked without looking away from Angela Maria Cervino's face.

"Oh, Edward, that is so fascinating," she replied animatedly squirming in her seat.

He looked up amused and waited for her to explain.

"Did you know that in 1966, the Arno overran its banks, flooding a good portion of Florence?" She asked.

"No, I didn't."

A sympathetic frown marred her countenance as she continued, "Yes, it flooded as far as your eye can see," she paused for dramatic emphasis.

He leaned his elbow on the table covering the smile behind his hand as she continued.

"When the waters finally receded, there was mud everywhere," she said.

"So the mud angels were people who … what?" he encouraged.

She smiled, "They were people who came from all over the world to help with the recovery and restoration of all the historical artifacts and property that was damaged."

He studied her profile as she sipped her coffee. She was so passionate and alive one minute and closed and cautious the next. He took a sip of coffee as she continued her history lesson.

"A kind of triage was developed where the volunteers worked at recovering and cataloging paintings, statues, and books. Oh my, there were hundreds of thousands of books damaged."

"I had no idea," he shook his head.

"I would have loved to have been a part of that," she sighed.

He studied her graceful profile for a moment, adding softly, "Yes, I would have loved to have met your dear friend Angela."

He flipped to the next page. She smiled at his profile wanting to kiss the creases at the corner of his eye.

She crossed her legs towards him as she dipped her biscotto in her foam.

He flipped a page and then another. Finally, he huffed out, "Where am I?"

She put her biscuit down, "Such a pouty little boy, tsk."

She took the pad as he scowled at it.

"These are from the week. These are today's," she said soothingly as she flipped to the middle of the book.

Placing it before him, she put her arm on the back of his chair and leaned towards him. As he reclaimed the pad, he shifted his leg so that the top of her foot rested behind his calf.

Neither acknowledged how nice this felt.

"That's me," he said brightly.

"I wanted to capture your solitude," she said softly.

"You did, remarkably well. I had just passed you. You were conquering a wobbling table," he smiled fondly at the page.

"You saw me," she said in an awed whisper.

He put the book down.

"You were so lovely in your robin egg blue skirt with the morning sun on your face," He sensed her still and turned his head slowly capturing her gaze.

Encouraged that she didn't sit back, he whispered, "You're just as lovely in the afternoon shadows."

She didn't dare blink.

He leaned back, ran his hand down his tie and flipped to the next page.

"Bella, where were you when you sketched this? How did I not see you?" He asked with amazement.

"Oh, I was on the steps across from Neptune's Fountain. Neptune may have been blocking your view," she said quietly.

Looking back on the page, he noticed the smile on his face and unconsciously mirrored it. She had captured a contented moment for him. He felt immensely grateful.

"The last one is in your pocket," she said leaning away from him, breaking the spell.

"I know these are just casual sketches, but you have an incredible eye, for detail, lighting, whimsy," he said, flipping through the book.

Reaching for the pad, she pulled it carefully from his hands.

"Well, I just do it for my own enjoyment," she shrugged with a frown.

"Forgive me, love. It was just such a tempting way to see your mind," he placed his hand gently on hers and again she didn't pull away. Instead, she ran a finger of her free hand over his knuckles. When she began running her finger up each one of his fingers, he felt himself stir.

_Such gentle, feather-like touches _

He captured her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Have dinner with me, Bella," he breathed against her palm.

She placed her palm against his sweet, hopeful face.

_He was so beautiful._

He held her gaze, speechless. Reaching to tuck the strand of hair behind her ear, he ran his finger along the shell of her ear, fingering the chandelier.

"I'd like to say yes … to dinner, but my roommates are expecting me. We're going to Central Park for dancing," she whispers.

He sat back in contemplation but continued to hold her hand.

"What time are you and your friends going out?" he asked rubbing her wrist with his thumb.

"I- gah, that feels good- I think we were going to dinner at a pub and winding up at Central Park around eightish," she shrugged.

He chuckled darkly and lifted her wrist to his lips, soft lips to warm skin.

He watched as she leaned in as his lips skimmed her silky skin. She could so easily be his.

Sighing softly, he laid her hand on the table but continued to play with her fingers.

_She needed to go out with her friends, not wasting her time on a dead end._

Without warning, he stood. His movement wiped away her awed smile.

"I wish there was more time for us, Bella." He said as he pulled her gently from her seat.

As she stood he drew her toward him and was pleased when she willingly followed. She reached up to brush his hair from his temple allowing her hand to linger.

"Maybe this should be enough, one perfect moment. How many people get one perfect moment like this," she breathed out.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, rewarding her with the contented smile she'd captured at Neptune's Fountain.

"Thank you for this perfect moment, my sweet little bird," Edward whispered before pulling her hand away and kissing it.

She bobbed her head realizing this was goodbye but unable to say the words.

He nodded back, releasing her.

Reluctantly, she turned and walked across the Piazza.

He watched her go with his hands in his pockets trying not to run after her. It was better to let her go.

When she turned the corner, he began shaking his head as a war waged within him.

Without thought, his phone was at his ear.

"Sir?"

"Brady, change of plans ..."


	2. Chapter 2

MTE Chapter Two

"Brady, you can call it a night. They want to celebrate the merger and let off some steam. I'll just stay for a drink or two and walk back from here," Mr. Cullen said.

"Yes, sir, I'll be packing and finalizing travel arrangements, so if you need me I can be here in ten minutes if I drive like the locals," Brady smiled at his boss.

"Thanks, Brady," Mr. Cullen finished rolling his sleeves neatly and took a deep breath before walking to the VIP rope, passing the bouncer with a palmed bill and a handshake.

Brady watched his boss disappear into the vortex of pulsing music and shook his head. Mr. Cullen gave up trying to connect to others years ago. Social necessities like this were the worst kind of endurance for him. He was solitary, too solitary and Brady wished better for him.

Mr. Cullen had the world at his feet, but he sat on his throne alone.

_Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown …_

As he rounded the front of the car, he wondered why Mr. Cullen had moved the merger celebration to a club so far from his comfort zone. He hypothesized about the subtle shift in his boss's behavior as he pulled out into traffic, bracing for the racetrack mentality of Florence drivers.

**~o0o~**

The music rattled Edward's teeth and the strobe lighting was giving him a headache. There were three levels of bars and dance floors. She could be anywhere. He forced himself to stay seated, knowing he would board the plane tomorrow with the pocketful of memories fate had allowed, crumbs from the table of the gods.

He was nursing his second drink and smiling at the jokes that were getting raunchier with each round his colleagues ordered.

"Mr. Cullen, one more round on me, what will it be?" Antonio called over the music.

"Yes, Edward, one more round," Peter shouted.

He just rattled the ice in his glass and shook his head with a smile.

He looked away from his associates' disappointed faces just as she broke through the crowd on the dance floor.

She was beautiful, her lush, dark hair pulled up off her sweaty neck in a twist, her caramel skin glistening under the lights. With her black bustier and hip hugging skirt that flitted around her thighs, she was a goddess surrounded by mere mortals.

He motioned to Antonio for one more and sat back to enjoy the floor show as cheers rang out from his colleagues.

**~o0o~**

The commotion from the table of business men caught her attention while she danced with the nice boy from Denmark.

The group of suits was looking at the one man sitting slightly apart from the rest who was heatedly looking her way. Her footsteps faltered as he crossed his legs smoothly taking another sip of his amber liquor, never losing eye contact.

She smiled and waved over Denmark's shoulder. Edward rewarded her with a wink before taking his next sip.

He was dangerously gorgeous and had the graceful air of a man of the world. She wondered for a brief second what it would be like to be Edward's, but tomorrow's plane ticket sitting on her travel valise banished that thought.

No, there was nothing to this night but an innocent flirt, so flirt she did.

At the end of the song, she dismissed Denmark with a kiss to his cheek and a 'Tak' shouted in his ear. He returned to his table of friends victorious and she stayed on the dance floor dancing for her beautiful muse.

Feeling the heat of his stare, her movements became bolder and more provocative for him.

Felix, one of her travel companions, came swaying through the crowd.

"Bella, dance with me, babe," he shouted as he grabbed her waist.

She watched Edward put his empty glass on the table and lean forward as Felix turned her to face himself.

She loosely threw her arms over his shoulders and let him sway them. She kept her eyes locked with Edward. His eyes bore into her willing her to stay in the bubble they had created across this loud, crowded room.

She sighed heavily as Felix began to lead her off the dance floor. Feeling her connection to Edward breaking, she turned back and blew him a kiss before she was towed over to her group.

**~o0o~**

He felt under siege. She danced with her hips swaying, leading her body. Her luscious mounds bounced above the edge of her bustier, tempting, teasing.

In resigned horror, he watched a boy claim her, dancing with familiarity.

He reached to pull out his phone in defeat when the heavens opened above her. He watched as she turned back to him, leaned from her waist, pushing her luscious breasts together as she blew him a kiss.

She was a breathtaking vision. It would be an eternity before he forgot his sweet little pinup girl.

He ordered one more round for his associates and sipped ice water while he watched Bella giggle and drink with her friends across the crowded room. There was the boy who dragged her away from him, two girls who looked British blond and American brunette, and a Lenny Kravitz wannabe with a giggly red head on his lap.

He sat forward as she broke away from the group and headed toward the bar. As she passed his table, she gave him a wink and a smile. He lifted his glass and watched her continue on her way.

Under her spell, he followed her to the crowded bar. She sat on a stool with her legs crossed waiting for the bartender to make it down to her.

He shook his head, knowing he should let the girl go, but wedged himself between two bar stools anyway. He held out his hand with a fifty euro bill and turned to her.

"You're beautiful, Bella. What are you drinking?"

"You're handsome, Edward, and I'm not … drinking, I mean, but I'm buying for my table." Her eyes twinkled invitingly.

With his protective detachment shattered, he felt completely out of his element. His 'smooth' felt non-existent with this girl.

He wanted … too much.

The bartender followed the money and gave Edward his undivided attention.

"Name your poison," he told her nodding his head toward the waiting bartender.

"Oh, let's see, two dark ales, a GT, a Cosmo and a rum and Coke, please" she counted off on her fingers, smiling at the bartender who nodded and took Edward's money.

"And for you sir …?" The bartender hesitated.

"No, thank you, please send this order to table …" he looked at her.

"Six," she said.

"Table six … thank you." Edward dismissed him, turning back to her.

"Thank you, may I reimburse you?" she asked.

"You're welcome and absolutely not," he frowned. "I would ask you to dance but I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate that." He nodded toward her table.

She followed his line of sight to Felix standing with his arms crossed, watching her. She waved at Felix until he reluctantly smiled at her. Turning her stool, she uncrossed her legs and caged Edward in.

"No boyfriend so ask away," she challenged with a playful smile.

She wielded her feminine wiles like a weapon.

Taking the challenge, he leaned into her, running his hand down her arm as he breathed into her ear, "Dance with me."

She turned her head slightly and whispered "yes" brushing her cheek against his.

Vanilla swirled around her as a corkscrew curl brushed his face.

He pulled back with a victorious grin, and taking her hand, he helped her down from her stool.

**~o0o~**

Bella focused on him, so strong and sure, as he maneuvered them to the dance floor and tried not to look at her group gawking at her.

As the smooth glide of Mr. Probz's _Waves_ filled the room, he moved in close and framed her face with his hands, encouraging her to focus on him. As the crowd began to move in rhythm, he breathed out,

"Be my girl, Bella, if only for this one song."

The longing in his beautiful green eyes was like menthol in her lungs.

With her stunned nod, he smiled warmly and leaned in with a light kiss.

_So soft_

He began swaying them. He didn't rub and grind against her like the boys she danced with before. This man kept her close with soft, commanding touches. With his eyes locked on hers, he ran his hands up her arms from shoulder to wrist, wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled up at him and stepped closer into his seduction as he ran his hands down her sides, capturing her hips.

Lost in the other, an understanding passed between them, and without their knowledge their bodies melted together. His leg ran between hers as he pulled her waist into him. Her hands laced together in his hair pulling him closer to her.

His liquor infused breath was warm and heady as his lips hovered over hers. He stepped into her, bringing his thigh higher between her legs and she felt the electricity when their lips met.

Before she could gather her wits and fully kiss him back, his warm mouth covered hers sending her spiraling. He took her breath in as his mouth opened and he softly exhaled into her as his tongue ran along hers. Nothing could prepare her for the onslaught of emotions. She was undone.

**~o0o~**

When she whimpered and melted against him, he remembered the room around them. His need to protect her from scrutiny while she was so tender and vulnerable, caused him to pull back with soft kisses.

Kissing her cheeks, her temple, her forehead, he calmed himself and gave her time as the music and people pulsed around them.

As he swayed them, she looked up with glassy eyes, "More."

He felt the word leave her lips.

He searched her face, "More dancing," he grinned, "more kissing?"

"More than just one song," she breathed out as a tear escaped the corner of her eye.

He brushed it away with his thumb as his face softened with understanding. His sweet bird was shattering.

"Do you want to go someplace quiet?" he asked kissing her sweetly.

She nodded her head as relief washed across her face.

He pulled her in, resting his chin on her shoulder. She was so sweet and wanting in this moment.

"How about you say your goodbyes and I'll say mine?"

She nodded and pulled in tighter. He continued to sway her while she struggled for composure.

As they both calmed, he turned her in his arms and wrapped himself around her from behind. As she moved against him with the rhythm of the song, she dipped down and bit his thumb.

He flattened his hands against her stomach, his long fingers spreading lower, slowly moving out to her hips and turning her to face him. The heat radiating off him stopped her like a lamb before a wolf.

With a wicked grin, he spun her away from him only to snap her back in against his hard frame. All breath left her as she looked up into the eyes of her devourer.

"Go say your goodbyes, Bella and then you're mine."

**~o0o~**

"Gentlemen, it was a pleasure. Peter, I'll see you on Thursday," Edward shook hands around the table.

Considering the awkwardness of high heels and cobblestone walkways, he texted Brady.

Watching her across the room as she hugged each of her companions, Edward felt an overwhelming pride that Bella was choosing him if only for one night.

**~o0o~**

The ride to Edward's apartment was quiet after the pounding noise of the club. Bella stayed curled against him as she struggled to regain control of her emotions. Edward wrapped himself around her, elated that she would want more. They continued their physical conversation with soft touches and sweet kisses.

In the elevator ride up, Bella observed the couple in the door's reflection. Standing with Edward's arm wrapped around her, she studied the tender, content expression on his face as he looked down at their joined hands. She had a part in making him happy, and that pleased her.

Her eyes shifted to the girl in his arms. Her eyes sparkled. Her face glowed. Even Bella could see she was lovely, under Edward's attentions. She decided she liked this girl and smiled more confidently back at her.

"I'm glad I'm here," she whispered to Edward's reflection.

Edward looked up catching her eye in the shiny door, "I'm glad you're here too, love."

When he ushered her into his apartment, she felt like Dorothy opening her door to Oz. After months of youth hostels and group housing, the room she was walking into was surreal. It was lush with marble floors, gilded frames and thick upholstery in hues of cream and gold.

Taking her bag off of her shoulder, he said, "Make yourself at home. Would you like a drink?"

"Water would be nice, thank you," she said softly.

**~o0o~**

He found her standing on the balcony looking out over Florence with the city lights glowing around her. Edward leaned on the French doorway taking in her beauty. With her lush curly hair pulled up showcasing her graceful neck and her silk shawl wrapped around her shoulders, she was natural elegance. She was perfect.

Suddenly he saw clearly just how much she belonged in his world. He felt as if his whole life had led to this moment.

"Are you stalking me, Mr. Cullen?"

He pushed off and moved towards her, setting the drinks on the small table, "I believe you stalked me first, Ms. Swan. I am just returning the compliment."

He turned her to face him and smiled warmly down at her.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered dipping down for a tender kiss.

She looked out over the Arno.

"You have a postcard view," she said.

"I don't think I saw it until today. I see many things I'd overlooked before." He mused, looking at her lovely profile.

"I feel like I'm waking to a dream as if I haven't been living until today," she whispered.

He turned her back to him, lifting her chin, "Stay with me, Bella; be my girl tonight."

She reached up and tenderly touched her lips to his. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, taking over the kiss, cinching her closer.

She stepped back, breaking contact and causing him to frown. Understanding dawned as she took his hand and led a smiling Edward through the French doors and down the hall to his bedroom.

Sitting him down next to her on the edge of the bed, she pulled him into a new kiss. He tried to turn her towards him, but she was awkward and stiff.

"Baby, stop, we don't have to push things. I just want you here with me," he whispered, pulling away slowly.

"But I want to have sex with you," she blinked up at him.

He smiled tenderly back at her, "and I would be honored for you to share that with me, when the time is right." He smiled tenderly as he ran the back of his hand down her cheek.

"I'm not usually weird at this," She frowned down at her hands.

He waited for her to continue.

"I don't usually care. He gets off, I get off, win-win" she shrugged, "but with you it's different. I want you to like what I do," she said with a frustrated huff.

"I want you to like _me_," she whispered dejectedly.

Without a word, he bounded off the bed. She felt the sting of rejection until he came back, holding a white V-neck T-shirt.

Holding out his hand, he pulled her into him. He wrapped his arm around her and lifted her chin with his fingers.

"Go change and take your hair down. You have five minutes to come back to me." He stopped her questions with a kiss then turned her toward the bathroom.

She was such a mixture of sophisticated, intellectual young woman, giggly girl, fancy-free artist, tempting siren, shy baby girl. He loved every side of her and his heart ached at the thought of tomorrow. But she was here, now, and he'd gladly sell his soul for one perfect night with her.

**~o0o~**

When she came out, the lights were dim and he sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed in black sleep pants. She was lovely in his shirt, with her hair down and fluffy around her shoulders. She looked more her age and he found he liked that very much.

Holding out his hand for her to join him, he steered her to straddle his lap. Wrapping her legs behind him, he held her in place with his hands locked behind her back.

"Baby, haven't I been transparent enough? " He asked searching her eyes. "I want you here with me tonight. I know this scares you, it scares me too, but I want this … Us. I need to know what you're thinking. Is this too much?"

"I want this too, I do. I want you. It's just the feelings … too many," she huffed and sweetly leaned in for a peck.

"I'm feeling it too," he whispered against her lips. He pulled back, running his hand over her cheek and into her hair, "It's just you and me, Bella. All I care about is you and if I make you happy, because you sure as hell make me happy."

"You do, Edward," she whispered running her fingers through the light patch of hair on his chest.

He ran his hands up her silky thighs, "How about I lead for a bit and we see where this goes, hmm?" he kissed her tenderly.

She studied him for a moment and then with a vixen glint in her eye, she whispered, "Kiss me again, please."

He swallowed thickly as his hands cupped her neck, drawing her closer as his other hand slipped inside his shirt, running gently up her side cupping her breast, rolling the nipple. He felt her relax into his touch and a surge of satisfaction rushed through him.

She ran her hands through his hair scratching his scalp, angling his head and taking over the kiss, her tongue teasing, tempting.

She pulled back, wiggling her eyebrows as she began pulling the hem of her shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the floor.

"Tah-dah," she said shaking out her hair.

_Good God_

He growled as he grabbed a fist of her hair and pulled her head away from him, angling her breast to him. He started at her neck caressing her with hot open mouth kisses working his way down until his hot mouth covered her nipple.

He listened to her aching whispers of _'Oh God, Oh God, Oh God'_ as her face angled heavenward. Smiling against her satin skin, he released her head, putting her in motion.

She wrapped her arms around his head as he moved to her left breast. She ran her hands through his hair holding him against her, arching into his mouth and hands. As he began rolling her peak between his teeth, she let out a kittenish growl and ran her fingernails down his back.

He pulled back just enough to roll them, loving the feeling of having her tucked safely under him, covered by him.

"Baby, so beautiful, so perfect," he moaned into her neck.

As he reclaimed her mouth with possessive, hard kisses that showed no mercy, he hitched her knee over his hip rocking into her center.

"Edward, please, please, please," she panted.

He ran his fingers in circles behind her knee, as he moved his tongue along her collarbone.

"More, more, more," she whispered out like a mantra.

Unable to wait any longer, she ran her nails down his back and under his waistband.

He growled and lifted himself to help her. Working together, they push and kick his pants to the end of the bed.

He pulled a little foil square from under his pillow and smiled wickedly down on her gloriously spread out beneath him.

All for him.

_Damn, he was the luckiest man ever to take a breath._

He held her captive in his heated gaze as he ran the condom down his length. After two pumps, he lifted his eyebrows.

She smiled back just as wickedly and threw her leg over his shoulder.

He smiled against her lips and slipped his hand under her as he slid into her. Hearing her little gasp encouraged him to rock into her.

She wrapped her other leg behind him, her heel pushing him into her as they found their rhythm.

As the rhythm took over, he pulled back onto his knees to see her better. He watched her let go of him and reach for the headboard as he sought a deeper angle. She was a vision, so openly spread out before him, allowing herself to be totally at his mercy.

It undid him.

He sent her over the edge, screaming, as he rocked into her sweet spot again and again, following close behind with a roar.

Collapsing, he caged her in. He pillowed his face between her breasts, kissing each one, as she ran her fingers lazily through his hair.

When he began to soften, necessity forced him to move. He carefully held the condom in place as he rolled off her, removing it and tying a knot at the end before stepping into the bathroom.

When he came back, she was rolled on her side, beautifully worn. He drew the bedding over them and gathered her into his side. She sighed as she draped her arm and leg over him.

"Sleep, my beautiful little bird," he whispered with his lips against her forehead, as he sank into vanilla clouds.

**~o0o~**

She woke to a gentle snore and smiled in the dark. Edward slept with one arm above his head and one arm resting on his abs. The scene reminded her of Ford's statue of the death of Shelly, so beautifully laid out. She wanted to touch him, peek under the sheet, but he was so peaceful in his sleep. Her gaze lingered on his face, so sweet and boyish.

She loved who she was with him, free and uninhibited. This man lying beside her had stolen her heart and she knew she would never recover.

Unable to resist, Bella climbed quietly out of bed and grabbed her sketch pad from her bag in the front hall. Wrapped in her shawl, she settled in a comfy chair facing the moonlit bed.

**~o0o~**

Edward opened his eyes to an angel in the moonlight. Bella was wedged into an over-stuffed chair with her knees pulled up. Her shawl draped her body dropping off her shoulder. Beautiful was not a strong enough word. How was he ever going to walk away?

"Baby, come warm this old man's bones."

He smiled in the dark, listening to her giggle.

She climbed over the bed until she had him willingly pinned beneath her. She kissed him warmly while her hand ran under his pillow.

When she held up the foil square, he moaned.

"Get me good and hard, Baby Girl."

She let out a kitten growl and moved down his lap until, without preamble, her hot wet mouth encompassed his length.

He let out a roar as she set her pace. He settled back against the mattress white knuckles fisting the sheets.

When he thought he could take no more, he felt her roll the condom down his hypersensitive length.

Sitting against the headboard, he balanced her as she slid down on him. She grabbed the headboard above his head and set her own rhythm. He began pushing up into her as he cupped her breasts. His mouth latched onto her nipple pulling, rolling, and stretching. She let out a little yelp as he released her with a 'pop'.

He kept them connected as he pushed her onto her back with her head at the foot board. He took over, pounding his own rhythm. When he pulled out, she screamed out a 'no' in frustration and smacked the mattress.

He laughed as he flipped her over and pulled her onto his lap, pushing back into her as she squealed. Together they found a new rhythm with her pushing back with each thrust.

He ran his hand up her sweat-slick back and grabbed a fist of her hair pulling her body up and back against him. Releasing her hair and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he held her where he wanted her as he continued his assault.

She let out a frustrated growl and reached behind her digging her nails into his ass and thighs.

With a shudder, he came undone and reached around to rub her clit. She rested her hand on his helping him take her over the edge.

After he had disposed of the condom, they spooned, both panting. As their bodies cooled, he pulled a corner of the comforter over their entwined bodies.

"Sleep, my love," Edward whispered, kissing behind her ear.

**~o0o~**

She woke to him kissing her neck and running his hand in a circuit over her hip, thigh, bottom and back to her hip.

"My beautiful, beautiful girl," he whispered.

It was an act of worship that brought tears to her eyes.

She lifted and rested her leg high on his, inviting him. She smiled in the dark as he ran hot kisses up and down her collarbone and she heard the foil tear. He moaned as he pulled her back to him, capturing her breast as he entered her.

"One more time, Baby, just let me have you one more time," his broken whisper, as he lovingly rocked her, shattered her. Her tears fell on the pillow as his dropped on her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

MTE Chapter Three

"Miss?" Brady called after Mr. Cullen's girl.

She slowed but didn't turn.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen would want me to make sure you arrived home safely. I'm Brady Fuller, Mr. Cullen's assistant and all around Man Friday. We met briefly last night," he said.

"Thank you Mr. Fuller, I can walk," she smiled weakly at him.

"Ma'am, if you walk I will be obliged to follow you on foot and after running six miles, I'd really like to do my job sitting down. Help a man out, please," he flashes his most disarming smile.

"Oh, okay, I don't want to be any trouble," she said with a small smile.

"Good, let me escort you to the car, ma'am," Brady said turning toward the garage area.

She followed him with her head cast down.

At the car, he opened and held the door for her.

"Thank you, Mr. Fuller," Bella said as she slipped into the passenger's seat.

"My pleasure Miss, and please call me Brady," he bowed slightly before closing the door.

"Where to, Ma'am," Brady asked.

"417 Via Santa Maria and please, call me Bella," She said.

"Say no more, I know where I'm going, Bella," he said confidently.

She nodded and looked out the window. She thought of the note she left on her pillow, a sketch of the two of them spooning in the style of _Klimt's "The Kiss"_.

_Edward_

_A perfect moment turned into a perfect night that will carry us for a lifetime._

_May that be enough._

_With all of my heart,_

_Bella_

She blinked back her tears and hugged her book of memories and wishes closer.

Brady was at a loss.

When he pulled up in front of a youth hostel, he walked around to open her door.

"Is there any way I can assist you, Miss?" Brady asked as she stepped out of the car.

"No, thank you," she smiled weakly.

"I know for a fact that Mr. Cullen would want me to be at your disposal, please let me serve him by serving you. He is so fond of you," Brady said gently.

He heard a catch in her breath as he saw her take a step back from his words. He watched her wrap her arms around her torso.

"Well, I have to run up and grab my bags. Could you call a cab to take me to Peretola? My flight is in three hours." She said squaring her shoulders and forcing herself to push forward.

He tried to hide his dismay.

"Yes, yes, of course, it would be my pleasure."

"Thank you, Brady, I'll be down in ten minutes, fifteen max," and with that she was gone.

He called for a cab then proceeded to make three more calls before she came back down.

She had changed into slacks and a wrap-around blouse, her hair twisted at the sides and clipped neatly at the nape of her neck.

"The cab should be here any second, Bella," he said.

She nodded.

"I wish you safe travels. What airline are you traveling?"

"Um … KLM?" she frowned.

"A good airline, I know Mr. Cullen will be pleased," Brady said.

"I wish …" she began but shook her head as the cab pulled to the curb.

As Brady held the door for her, she turned to him, "Make sure he found my note, Brady. Please take care of him." She whispered past the horrible lump in her throat as a tear dripped from her cheek staining her satin scarf.

"I will ma'am on both counts," he said as he squeezed her forearm softly.

"Thank you, for everything, Brady," she said as the door to the cab closed.

He tapped the roof of the car.

As it pulled away, he made a mad dash for his car.

Never … Never had he seen the soft contented look on his boss's face like he saw in the rearview mirror last night. He had to make this better.

With his Bluetooth earpiece on, he moved into traffic.

"Boss, are you up?"

"Yes, I've been up for a few minutes."

Brady winced at the sound of Mr. Cullen's broken voice.

"Sir, I would not presume to know your business but I was at liberty to drive Ms. Swan home this morning." Brady shared.

"How was she? Was she upset?"

Brady fought back the need to yell at traffic and focused on replying to his boss's distraught questions.

"Sir, she was sad, resigned, I think. She wanted me to make sure you got the note she left," Brady winced again at invading his boss's personal life.

"Yes, I found her beautiful note."

'Good Sir, I know she would be relieved to know you have her words. I helped her get a cab for the airport." Brady dropped subtly.

"Airport …? My God, she's gone," Edward groaned.

Brady pulled into the parking garage and ran to the elevator while his boss dropped and picked up his phone.

"Sir, her flight leaves in a little over two hours. I took the liberty of rearranging our flights home, in case you felt it was needed. I'm on the lift right now." Brady said firmly. He knew his boss was reeling, but he needed him to engage if they were going to pull this off.

"Sir, I'm on the floor. Tell me how I can help you, please."

Brady felt, more than heard, his boss click back into the decisive man of control he knew. Brady held his breath to see if Mr. Cullen would walk away or fight.

"Brady, grab your bags and be in my room in five. While I shower lay out my charcoal pinstripe, have all else ready to exit in seventeen minutes."

"Yes, sir, in five, it is," Brady smiled as he pulled his room card out of his pocket.

**~o0o~**

"Explain, please!" Edward barked as he walked out of the steamy bathroom in black boxers.

Brady took Mr. Cullen's shaving kit and placed it in the suitcase on the bed.

"She's on KLM's flight to Amsterdam. I have us on a private Cessna to Turin Casella and an empty leg flight on a Dornier Executive 328 to Teterboro. Only five out of fifteen seats are taken so it should be a comfortable trip. A car will meet us at Teterboro."

Edward threw the black tie at Brady, "My power tie," he barked as he pushed his arm through the crisp white shirt.

Brady smiled as he pulled out the blue and gold tie and held it as Edward finished the last two buttons.

As his boss grabbed the tie, Brady commented, "Sir, may I just say this is romance, not business."

Brady turned to replace the black tie in the suitcase.

"That's where you're wrong, my friend. This is the business of romance. I'm walking into the most significant merger and acquisition deal of my life," Edward said as he smoothed his hand down his tie.

"Yes sir," Brady smiled as he zipped the bag and pulled it off the bed.

"Okay, let's do this," Edward said grabbing his jacket.

**~o0o~**

She sat at a round table in the lounge near her gate tearing the label off a water bottle.

"No."

She looked up into the face of a wrathful god.

Her blotchy face still wet with tears threatened to break his resolve. He ran his hand down his tie and squared his shoulders.

"No, Bella, I'm not willing to let this be. This is not enough, will never be enough.

"You are running scared and taking my sanity with you. I'm a selfish man, Bella Swan, who knows himself well enough to know I won't deny myself. The question is; are you going to deny me."

She smiled through her tears, her heart racing, but she had the satisfaction of seeing the corner of his lips twitch before he deepened his scowl.

"What are your terms, Mr. Cullen?" She breathed out.

He let out a breath.

"Okay, let the negotiations begin," he mumbled as he sat down across from her.

He leaned forward on his elbows and locked eyes with his beautiful opponent, "I want you, all of you, perhaps for the rest of your life. In return, I am willing to give you all of me for the rest of my life. We will revisit and revise from there.

"I want more than one kiss, more than one dance, more than one night. I want more than 'enough'. I want to love you, Bella, if you let me.

"Please, let me."

He watched her wring her hands as he waited.

"Your conditions are reasonable, Mr. Cullen," she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She shrugged looking up at him, "I made a mistake. I was terrified at how much I cared for you."

She held up her sketchbook and continued as the tears streamed down her face, "but you're there on every page. You are my memories, my dreams, and wishes. I just didn't see it soon enough."

He shook his head as he stood and a shock of alarm ran through her.

He took her hand and pulled her into him. Wrapping his arms securely around her waist, he kissed her gently silencing her fears.

"Then step across into my world, love." He whispered.

"She rested her forehead on his chin, "Don't hurt me, please tell me you won't hurt me," she whispered out in ragged breaths.

He lifted her beautiful face, placing a hand on her temple, as the other hand cupped her neck. He ran his thumb across her cheek as he said, "I'll never make you regret caring for me, Baby. I'll be your safe harbor, always."

He leaned in with a gentle worshipful kiss. Pulling back, he handed her his handkerchief and continued, "I need my Little Bird. I want you in my bed safe, warm and loved."

She laughed in sheer relief and ran her delicate hands across his cheek.

"I mean it Bella, you will come home with me. You will stay with me. You will put me out of my goddamn misery. Because I can't think, I can't live without you," he warned.

She nodded her head, "I'm not afraid anymore, Edward." She looked into his eyes, "I want this too. I'm not afraid to want the fairytale … with you."

He kissed her madly.

"I love you, Bella Swan," he panted against her neck.

She smiled against his neck.

_Gah, he felt so good_.

"Say it back," he growled, nuzzling her.

"I love you too, Edward Cullen, esquire," she giggled before she latched onto his earlobe.

She giggled again as he moaned and ran his open palms over her ass.

"Smart ass," he grinned into her neck.

"You like my ass," she wiggled.

She pulled back to look into his eyes.

"I really do … love you, I mean," she said on a much more serious note.

He gave her a lingering kiss.

"I really do too," he breathed against her lips.

"What … love my ass?" She gave him a cheeky grin.

"Yes, that too, it's a deal breaker actually. No ass, no deal," he said quite seriously.

She rolled her eyes in mock exasperation, "well, in that case, the ass and the smart ass are all yours."

The smile faded from his beautiful face and her heart ached at the sight.

"You're sure Bella. Really, a 'forever' sure?" he asked.

She lifted her hand to run it gently along his cheek. She put that worry there. She wanted to brush his face into the gentle boy who slept next to her in the morning light. She needed to make him see, to help him understand.

She grabbed her phone out of her bag and flipped it to her photos, handing it to him.

"This is who I am without you. This is the girl in the box," she said as he looked at a stranger with straight hair and conservative monochromatic clothes. Her make-up was a perfect mask that showcased the bored expression plastered on her face.

Edward shook his head in denial.

_His beautiful bird_ …

He could hardly reconcile the two. The colorless person in the photo was a mockery of his Little Bird, so vibrant and alive. This person was a modified version of what he had been running from for twenty years, plastic, vapid, social climbers.

It broke his heart.

"Edward, I have lived my whole life as this girl," she pointed to the phone in his hand and kissed him sweetly, "but with you, I can be me, the real me. I want a full, rich life with _you_. So, yes, I'm 'forever' sure. Please, let me love you back."

He swallowed and nodded, giving her one last squeeze.

He stepped back, clearing his throat and ran his hand down his tie, "It appears we are on the same page, Ms. Swan. I think we have a deal."

"Deal," she stretched up to seal it with a kiss. He gave her the boyish grin she loved, then pulled away holding her hand. He took her luggage handle.

"And delete that damn picture," he shot over his shoulder.

She smiled and picked up her purse, allowing herself to be towed into her future.

**~o0o~**

Brady met them in front of the terminal.

"It's good to see you again, Miss," he said, opening the car door for her.

"Were you in cahoots with this abduction?" she scowled at him.

"Ma'am?" He shot a quick look at his employer, "Sir?"

"Bella, stop teasing him," Edward smiled, as he handed Brady her luggage.

She giggled, "I'm sorry Brady. I come on my own free will, gladly even," she smiled.

"Well, that's good to hear," Brady smiled back with relief.

"Sir, the plane is on the tarmac and waiting," he said taking the luggage and redirecting his focus.

"Then spirit us away, Brady. I'm ready to be in the air," Edward said squeezing her hand.

As they drove around the airport to the private flights, Edward held her hand rubbing his thumb across her knuckles and lifting their joined hands to kiss hers.

She leaned in close to him and rubbed her hand over his. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. These new emotions were too raw, ran too deep. She felt as though her heart would burst.

"We're really doing this," she whispered looking at their joined hands.

"I've waited my whole life for you, Bella Swan, and I feel like it won't be real until we're in the air and I get to keep you.

"We're doing this," she smiled, meeting his eyes with confidence.

"Damn straight, we are," he said with conviction.

He leaned as far as his seatbelt would allow, meeting her in the middle for a sweet kiss of solidarity.

**~o0o~**

At the airplane, Brady made short work of loading luggage.

As Edward began to escort her to the stairs, Bella's phone rang. She froze, bringing the phone to her ear.

"You missed your flight, Isabella. Don't tell ...

Seeing the fear on Bella's face, Edward held out his hand and winked.

"Mrs. Swan, Bella has made arrangements for alternate transportation," Edward interrupted her mid-rant.

"Who are you?" she barked.

Edward locked eyes with Bella and gave her his heart-stopping grin.

"I'm the guy she's hitching a ride with."

Edward took a deep breath as Bella laughed, smacking his shoulder and taking back the phone.

"I'm here, Mother."

"Very irresponsible, Isabella, when are we to expect you home?"

Bella locked eyes with Edward again and smiled broadly.

"I am home, Mother."

As she took Edward's hand, she ended the call.

"We're doing this," he whispered conspiratorially, as they climbed the steps.

Seated, she pushed up the arm between them and kissed her beautiful boy as the door was closed and locked. She felt overwhelmed again as a rush of feelings washed her away. She was so unused to allowing herself to feel or care; this new emotional freedom he inspired was like free falling.

He loved _her_.

She buried her face in his collar while he kissed her forehead.

As they picked up speed, he brought their joined hands to his mouth, "I get to keep my Little Bird," he whispered mainly to himself.

"And I get to keep my beautiful muse," she added with awe.

As soon as the seatbelt sign was turned off, he unbuckled her and pulled her to him.

"We're going to be so good together, Baby," he whispered against her lips.

She pulled back and smiled as she ran her hand down his handsome face.

"Damn straight, we are," she sighed.

"And Brady gets a raise," she added.

They looked over to where Brady was sleeping with a copy of Vogue Italia draped across his chest.

"Brady gets a kidney if he wants," Edward said smiling at his friend and then back to his Bella, who he got to keep.

Looking at his lovely Bella he knew, only a lifetime would be enough.

They would negotiate from there.


End file.
